Revenge
by justplayingaround
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Rosalie gets back at those who hurt her. One-shot.


I paused outside the door of the bank, readying myself for what I was about to do

Author's Note: This would be my first time writing Rosalie. Be kind.

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this endeavor.

I paused outside the door of the bank, readying myself for what I was about to do. It wasn't that I was nervous; on the contrary, I had been eagerly anticipating this moment for weeks, ever since I had learned where Royce and his friends had been spending their nights. I smiled grimly. After tonight, Royce wouldn't be doing much of anything.

I looked down at myself, pleased with what I saw. The silk of my stolen wedding gown flowed down my frame becomingly, and the slippers on my feel would allow me to move soundlessly. My hair was loose, lightly covered by the netting of the veil I had taken with the dress. For the first time since I had awoken to this new life, I did not regret my red eyes. For tonight, they would come in handy for setting the mood.

There was just one thing missing…ah, yes. I walked to the side of the path where a rosebush bloomed and snapped the stems of a dozen crimson roses. The perfect bridal bouquet, just what I needed to complete my ensemble. I pulled a satin ribbon off the hem of the dress and tied the blossoms together. Taking one last deep breath, I smoothed my veil and walked towards the door.

The door was unlocked, and opened soundlessly. As soon as I stepped into the lobby I could hear the drunken laughter coming from the back of the building. It figured that these men would be drunk. No matter, it would only make my task easier I only hoped that Royce was still awake. It would be most unsatisfying if he missed tonight's events.

I glided behind the teller's counter, following the sound of Royce and his friends toward the vault. I peered around the corner of the door, and there they were, sprawled in front of the open vault door.

Empty liquor bottles littered the floor. The only two men who were not either laughing, passed out, or babbling incoherently were holding guns. They were clearly security, and from the way that they were positioned around Royce, I guessed that they were there to protect him. I smiled, made sure that the train of my dress was straight, and stepped forward to reveal myself. Excellent, Royce was still conscious.

"Darling, did you miss me?" I asked sweetly, stopping just inside the doorway. Royce stopped giggling, his eyes bugging out of his head. The two guards exchanged a glance and jumped to their feet, guns at the ready. I heard a bottle fall to the floor, but I kept my eyes on Royce, with the sweet smile still on my face.

"R-r-r-Rosalie?" His voice broke on the last syllable. "What…how?" He was clearly terrified. The guards looked confused, and with good reason. My disappearance had been very well publicized, and I knew that most of Rochester suspected me to be dead. Looking around at the other four men in the room, I noticed that the two that were still conscious wore expressions of horror and fear. My smile widened as I recognized that all of my attackers were here in this room. How convenient.

"What's the matter, Royce darling?" I asked, making my voice sound anxious. "Do you not like my dress? I picked it out with you in mind." I heard one of the other men begin to hyperventilate.

"You _died_!" Royce finally managed to scream. "There is not way that you survived…" he trailed off, finally realizing through this haze of intoxication that the guards his father had most likely hired for him did not know the whole story.

"What is it, darling?" I continued, still with the anxious tone. "It's me, your Rosalie. Are you ready for our wedding?" Royce tried to scramble to his feet, but was so unsteady that one of the guards was forced to lower his gun in order to help Royce to his feet.

I decided that these men were so drunk that they would never grasp why I was here until I made my intentions completely clear. Since the two men who had already passed out were not going to help me much in creating my scene I decided to start with them. I smiled at Royce once more, and, in true bridal fashion, tossed my bouquet of roses over my shoulder.

Using my speed, I ran over to where they lay and quickly snapped their necks. There was utter silence for a moment, and then one of Royce's friends began to scream. The guards apparently decided that this was the time to start earning their pay, and dragged Royce into the bank vault. Royce had gone absolutely boneless with terror, and appeared to be on the verge of screaming as well. One of the guards slammed the door shut.

I turned to face the other two men, figuring that I might as well save the best for last anyway. I gracefully walked towards them, noticing in a detached way that their skin had taken on a gray tone and their eyes appeared completely bloodshot. As I stopped in front of one of them, his breathing intensified. I wrinkled my nose as the stench of urine filled the air. Apparently, they were really terrified of me.

"I remember you two," I said meditatively to them. "You did not seem to treat me with the respect a lady deserves." I heaved a theatrical sigh. "Such a shame that the two of you will not be able to attend the festivities." I leaned down and laid my hand against the first man's face. "So good of you to come tonight," I said, as I snapped his neck. The other man keened in terror. I turned to him.

"You know," I said in a conversational tone, "drinking is really not healthy. You should think about stopping and taking up another social activity." The man nodded frantically, and I laughed at the idea of him trying to appease me. "However," I continued regretfully, "it is a bit late for that, isn't it? So lovely to see you again." A second later, his lifeless corpse fell beside those of his former friends.

I surveyed my handiwork. I was proud that I had maintained my composure thus far. Not a drop of blood spilled yet. However, there was still the grand finale to accomplish, I thought, the smile returning to my face. I pivoted and walked to the door of the vault. I placed my hand on the two large hinges and pulled. With a piercing screech, the hinges pulled apart. I pulled the sheet of metal to the floor, and stepped into the vault.

Royce was shaking in the corner, and the two guards were not in much better condition. I decided to give them the option of escape. After all, they were only here because they had been paid to be here. I smiled at them.

"I know that I would like a little privacy to talk to my fiancé," I said to them. "If you two would like, you can go. Of course," I said seriously, "you would need to be aware that if you discuss tonight with anyone, I would come after you as well." The guards looked as though they would like to take me up on my offer.

However, I had apparently misjudged their devotion to their work. One of them raised his gun and fired at me. I easily stepped out of the way of the bullet, and then walked to the guards and took their guns from them.

"That is really not polite," I said reprovingly as I crushed the firearms in my hands. I let the pieces fall to the floor. "I am going to assume that you are not going to take me up on my very generous offer. It does make things easier for me. Thank you for your consideration, gentlemen." I quickly broke their necks at same time, and let the bodies fall.

Royce was sobbing in terror, trying to get as far away from me as possible. "What are you?" he cried, as he attempted to become a part of the wall. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" I asked in disbelief. "You and your friends _raped _me! You all left me for dead as you walked away laughing! You are the reason that I am as I am now!" I took a deep breath. If I didn't calm myself, I would end this too fast. I wanted to enjoy this.

"Even if I hadn't died, would you have been willing to marry me?" I asked. "Or, would you have labeled me soiled goods and moved on to the next girl?" My anger was still fueling my actions as I picked up his body and threw him across the room. As I released him I cursed my stupidity. If he began to bleed I would never be able to control myself. I didn't ever want any part of him in me again. As he landed, I stopped breathing, just in case.

He lay in a heap on the floor, moaning. I walked over to him, noticing with relief that he was only bruised. His arm appeared to be broken, but he was very much alive. I leaned over him, staring into his crazed eyes. "You don't regret what you did to me. Given a chance, you would do it again. Please don't argue with me," I said before he could begin shaking his head. "Nothing will save you now." I placed my hand on his throat and he flinched as he felt my cold skin.

"I will look like this for all eternity," I breathed into his ear. "I will never marry, never have children, and never have the life I dreamed. I must drink blood to survive." At that statement Royce began to thrash. I pressed down on his throat and he stopped moving, gasping for air. "I am a beautiful statue now, and it is all your fault." I applied more pressure to his windpipe, and his face began to turn purple. His eyes started to close, but I lightly slapped the side of his face and he opened them again.

"Look at me," I said furiously, although at a very low volume. "Your face is the last thing I remember from my human life. My face will be the last thing you remember when you wake in Hell." His eyes widened, and I pushed down on his throat with all my vampire strength. With a crunch, his neck flattened. I felt the life leave his body.

I stood up and made my way to the front of the bank. I looked back at the door to the vault with a faint smile on my face. The deaths of my attackers didn't change anything, but it did make it a little easier to go on.

I stepped out into the cool night air, straightened my wedding gown, and made my way back to where my new family waited for me.


End file.
